Little White Lie
Little White Lie is a webseries produced by Team Starkid in 2007, starring Elona Finlay, Chris Allen, Darren Criss, and Lauren Lopez. The story ends with a cliffhanger at the end of Season 1. It was announced later that there would be no more seasons of the series. Synopsis The series begins in a cafe in downtown Ann Arbor, Michigan. Sami Reese (Elona Finlay) and her brother Duder (Chris Allen) are preforming a song for customers in the cafe (Don't Play a Riff on My Heartstrings). After the number, Sami asks the listeners if there are any requests for songs. An audience member shouts, "You suck!" After realising that they are nearly out of time to sign up for the school's Battle of the bands contest they rush to the school. After getting in they realise they need help if they want to win, so they put up audition posters throughout the area. During the auditions for Reese's Pieces nobody turns up. Only at the end, does Kevin Bushwald (Nick Lang) appear, but he is too nervous to play anything, resulting in Sami becoming impatient. Kevin then runs away and Sami closes the garage door. Both Sami and Duder then hear a loud crash outside. Startled, they open the door, only to find that Kevin had been hit by a car. At the hospital, Kevin's aunt informs them that Kevin is in a coma and invites them to her house for a meditating session later, an offer which the Reese siblings reluctantly accept. Back at their house a police officer arrives and investigates Kevin's hit and run incident. When they arrive at Kevin's house, they awkwardly join his aunt and the other guests in a meditating session. After a while, they begin to feel uncomfortable; they then try to find a back door, so that they can secretly leave the house to go home. During their search for the door, they stumble into what looks like a recording studio. They find CDs consisting of Kevin performing his own original songs. They realize that, contrary to Sami's previous assumptions, Kevin is very talented at writing and performing music. As they leave the house, Sami takes Kevin's sheet music with them. Later at Battle of the Bands, it is announced that Nigel Waters, owner of Sweetwater Records, will be offering the winner of the competition a free recording of their winning song at his new recording studio. At the last minute, Sami changes the band name to Little White Lie. Sami and Duder play Kevin's song "It's over now" at Battle of the Bands, which the audience loved. The Hot Girls won the competition (due to Brian Holden's crush on Tanya), but after the competition Nigel Waters tells Duder he loved the song and wants the band to stop by later to talk. Sami and Duder feel guilty the next day and decide to dissolve the band, but when they get to school, they are suddenly wildly popular. The kid who runs Battle of the Bands convinces them to keep making music and becomes their publicist. Tanya invites Sami and Duder to a party where the cool bands are. At the party, everyone likes Sami, including Toby, which makes Tanya jealous. She spreads a rumor that Sami is undergoing sex change surgery. A drunk boy announces in front of everyone how supportive he and everyone else is of Sami. Sami is angry and storms off. The rest of the party becomes mad at Tanya for making up a joke about something so serious. Meanwhile, Toby runs to stop Sami before she leaves and apologizes for the behavior of everyone at the party and reveals that he secretly doesn't like that crowd. Sami tells him he should join Little White Lie, and he takes the offer gladly. At Sami's house, Little White Lie has a rehearsal with their new drummer Jim Povolo. Toby is an hour late, which makes Sami upset, so Duder and Jim go to Sweetwater Records to talk to Nigel. While they're away, Toby shows up while Sami is moping in her room. He sees Kevin's sheet music on her dresser and notices a song titled "Sami." He asks her why she would write a song about herself, and Sami lies and says she wrote it because she thought no guy would ever feel that way about her. Sami's dad enters, so Toby leaves. Meanwhile, Mr. Waters tells Duder and Jim that he was serious about the recording offer and wants the band to stop by his studio the next week, as he has a friend coming in from out of town who would love to hear their work. Later, Tanya announces that she will be holding a Save Kevin Bushwald foundation meeting later that day, which makes Sami wonder if Tanya knows something. She makes Duder spy on Tanya to find out what she knows. Duder sees Tanya give Kevin's aunt a check for his medical bills, get kicked out of Hot Girls, run into Toby singing "Sami" in his garage, and most importantly, he sees Tanya video messaging an old friend of Kevin's, who mentions that Kevin used to have a website where he posted music. Duder tells Sami this and they spend all night looking for his website, knowing only that the address is Kevin's secret place followed by four digits. After trying every possible combination, Duder finds that the site address is www.kevin'ssecretplace4546.com. On the site, they find a recording of Kevin singing "It's Over Now." They know they have to get rid of the website, but the only way they can do it is from Kevin's computer. They break into Kevin's house in the middle of the night and sneak into his room, doing his aunt in the process. Meanwhile, Tanya has also been up all night in a Coca Cola-fueled fervor trying to find the website. She ultimately succeeds and sees the video of Kevin. She realizes quickly that Sami stole the song and tries to start a video recording to the Save Kevin Club exposing her. However, just as she is about to reveal what they've done, Duder deletes the website, much to Tanya's distress. However, her download of the video completes before the site is deleted. Sami and Duder run back home. Sami goes to her room, and to her surprise and horror, Tanya is waiting on her bed. Tanya hints at what she knows and confirms it by playing a CD of the audio from Kevin's video. In exchange for not revealing her secret, Sami agrees to let Tanya into Little White Lie. At their next rehearsal, Sami introduces Tanya to the rest of the band as a new member, much to the confusion of everyone (except Duder, who is very happy). Tanya notices how close Toby and Sami are and tells Sami that if she tries anything with Toby, she'll tell their secret. While they are rehearsing, they learn that Tanya is a horrible singer. Sami tries to teach her, but struggles. Sami is frustrated, but Tanya insists that she needs to learn. After many failed attempts, Tanya finally starts to pick up on the right notes. Finally, the whole band sings together. They go to the recording session at Mr. Waters studio, where Hot Girls is recording "Boy Toy," their prize from Battle of the Bands. They pass by Tanya as she's walking in, and laugh and make fun of her singing. Sami threatens them in Tanya's defense and they leave. They record their song, and it goes extremely well. Mr. Waters friend comes in to watch and is impressed by the song. A party is held at Sami and Duder's house in celebration of them. Tanya, although she struggles to do so, thanks Sami for all that she's done for her, which is a pleasant surprise for Sami. Tanya notices Duder sitting outside by himself and asks why he's alone. Duder admits that he can't bring himself to talk to girls, so he's waiting for them all to leave. Tanya decides to help him and tries to role-play with him as himself and her as a girl he likes so he can practice talking. Meanwhile, Toby talks to Sami and they end up going to her room. He plays "Sami" for her, as he's been practicing it, and Sami is enchanted. They end up kissing when the song is over. Meanwhile, Duder starts talking about how he feels to Tanya and it starts to get personal. He describes how happy being around Tanya makes him and how beautiful he thinks she is, inside and out. Tanya doesn't know how to handle this information, and excuses herself. She asks someone in the party where Toby is, and they tell her he and Sami went up to Sami's room. Tanya walks in on Sami and Toby making out, and runs out of the house. Sami runs after her, and Tanya, in tears and anger, tells her she's going to tell everyone her secret. She reprimands Sami, and asks how she did what she did in good conscience, standing right there on her driveway, the same place Kevin was hit. Sami has flashbacks to when Kevin was hit and has a sudden startling realization. She asks Tanya how she knew that Kevin was hit by a car on this driveway. Tanya says everyone was talking about it, but Sami knew that in fact, everyone had been making up theories but no one knew the truth other than her, Duder, and the driver of the car. Tanya has a flashback and it is revealed that she was the driver who hit Kevin Tanya runs off and Sami runs back inside, unable to process the information. She yells at everyone to get out of her house and goes to sleep troubled. The next morning, Sami and Duder find Mr. Waters in their kitchen. He tells them that the man who came in to watch their recording was Mr. Knight of Knight Records London, and he wants to offer Little White Lie a record deal. He leaves them with the good news to process. Duder is ecstatic, but Sami is contemplative. She reminds him that their success is all because of Kevin. Duder sighs and asks her what she wants to do. After a lot of thinking, she decides she wants to take the deal. In the hospital that day, Kevin wakes up from his coma. Category:Shows Category:Musicals